Histoire d'une soirée
by Elfe0Star
Summary: Harry sombre dans les abysses (moralement) mais Draco n'est pas de cet avis.


Les personnages ne m'appartient pas.

ONE SHOT- HISTOIRE D'UNE NUIT-

POV Harry:

Cette nuit, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière; ça je ne le sais que trop bien malheureusement. C'est toujours le même; ce jour maudis ou survécu, alors que mes parents sont morts. Contrairement à la plus part des gens qui ne se souviennent pas de leur petite enfance, enfin c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai, et encore, c'est grâce à un sort. J'ai été trop curieux; j'ai voulu savoir. Et voilà ou j'en suis... A mettre des sors de silence autours de mon lit pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre chaque nuit. Le pire, c'est que même si je m'écroule de fatigue, j'ai peur. Même en tant que Griffondor, c'est juste trop horrible. Alors je reste allongé, à penser. Pendant des heures et des heures, de tout et de rien. Il m'arrive même quelques fois, quand il n'est pas trop tard regarder les rondes que font les préfets dans les couloirs. Même si je surveille Malfoy plus que les autres, il n'a jamais fait de mauvais coup la nuit, enfin pour l'instant. C'est fou le nombre de personne qui passent dans son lit... Filles et garçons compris. Ne vous trompez pas, c'est pas comme si je l'espionnais! Je m'ennuie juste un peu... Bon d'accord! Je m'ennuie BEAUCOUP, mais il y a rien d'autre. Et ne me regardez pas de cette façon là!  
>Enfin bref, le réveil sonne enfin et je me lève sans rechigner, contrairement à mes amis qui grognent pour la forme et se cachent encore plus sous leurs couvertures. Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain collective. Mes vêtements, préparés la veille, m'y attendaient déjà. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, lavé et habillé; les autres sortent à peine de leurs lits, en pyjama et avec les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je pars donc devant vers la Grande Salle où ils me rejoindront. J'emprunte des couloirs qui se remplissent peu à peu sans prêter d'attention aux personnes qui parlent entre elles de ma mauvaise mine et de mes horribles cernes. J'avais pas envie de les cacher grâce à des sorts ou avec du font de teint comme tous les jours je le fais habituellement; alors ce matin j'ai laissé mon visage tel quel. C'est le même spectacle tous le chemin menant à la salle à manger, y en a même 2 ou 3 qui m'ont demandé si je vais bien avec une mine soucieuse. Je leur ment en affirmant que je suis en pleine forme en leur faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et chaleureux et d'après les rougissements qui sont apparus sur leurs joues, je pense que je les ai convaincu. Et oui! C'est pas par hasard que j'ai failli finir en Serpentard; mais passons...<br>Draco me lança également ses insultes quotidiennes, aux quelles j'ai répondu du mieux que je pouvais. Mais il est le seul à ne pas s'être laissé berné par mon mensonge, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je lance encore une phrase pour la route avant de rentrer dans la fameuse Grande Salle. Il me suit en me regardant peu après avec une expression sur le visage que je ne lui connais pas. Puis il se retourne enfin pour parler avec Blaise de je ne sais quoi. J'ai pas envie de manger aujourd'hui non plus , mais je me force à avaler quelque chose, juste pour ne pas m'évanouir avant le déjeuné.

Le plat est magnifique mais me donne pas envie. Je bois mon jus de citrouille à la va vite avant de me lever pour partir. Pour m'échapper... Malfoy m'observe. Il me fixe avec son éternel masque de froideur à faire pâlir un mort. Seuls ses yeux révèlent ses sentiment. Une étincelle rebelle qu'il essaie de cacher à tout pris.

J'arrive enfin devant les portes de la grande salle. Elles se poussent sans que j'aie à lever les mains et me laissent passer. Il reste une demi heure avant mon premier cour. J'en profite pour faire un tour mais je remarque rapidement une présence derrière moi. Je me met à courir et je fais un virage serré avant de me cacher contre le mur. J'entend rapidement mon poursuivant et l'immobilise à l'aide d'un sort. C'est donc tout étonné que je remarque Malfoy junior tomber pas gracieusement du tout sur le sol froid du couloir. Es-je précisé qu'il était tout débraillé et donc carrément sexy? Non? Alors il était débraillé et sexy. C'est quoi cette manie à être aussi sexe? C'est vrai quoi! C'est carrément pas bon pour ma santé mentale... Ah et voilà mini Harry qui veut dire bonjour à D-Malfoy maintenant...

Bon Rusard! Dumbledor! Snape! Ça va mieux...

Je me rend compte que je suis depuis 5 bonnes minutes debout devant le Serpentard et qu'il est toujours stupéfié et en train de m'insulter dans une langue asses bizarre que je n'ai encore jamais entendu. Je le libère et il se lève immédiatement en reprenant une posture aristocratique et se recoiffant. Il daigne me jeter un regard que quand il a retrouvé toute sa perfection.

-Pourquoi tu m'a suivi, es je lancé avec un ton vénéneux

-Je ne te suivais pas.

-C'est ça oui...

-Potter, Potter, Potter... C'est pas parce que tu es le survivant que le monde tourne autour de toi!

-Tu devrais te regarder...

-Pardon?!

-Vu ton attitude c'est toi au centre du monde

-Parfaitement. Je suis parfais.

-Sale Mangemort!

-Balafré!

-Cheveux décolorés!

-Binoclard!

...Et s'en ai fini aux poings. Après un coup bien placé j'ai réussi à assommer Malfoy et il gît à côté de moi pendant que je reprend mon souffle. Après réflexion... Il fait pitié étendu comme ça sur le sol.

Je tente de le soulever tant bien que mal et me dirige vers ma chambre de préfet. J'ai cours avec mon Parrain toute la mâtiné et je suis libéré cet aprem vu qu'un prof est malade...

On arrive enfin à ma chambre. Je presse le tableau de nous faire passer ce que ce dernier fait sans faire d'histoires. Puis je parcours encore quelques mètres avent de jeter sans trop de ménagement mon fardeau sur mon lit. Je le regarde. Il est allongé complètement détendu et n'a pas pour une fois son masque. Je pus donc regarder à loisir ses traits détendus et reposés.

Je le déplace un peu et commence à le déshabiller sommairement. Lui enlevant sa robe, ses chaussures ainsi qu'une chemise. Le laissant en pantalon et en t-shirt.

Je fille sous la douche pour revigorer mes muscles courbaturés et douloureux. Mais mes hormones chauffèrent au souvenir du beau blond avachi et sans défense sur mon lit. Je mis donc la température la plus basse possible. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, je sortis enfin de la salle d'eau, habillé et propre.

Je me suis couché et je me suis endormis en serrant sans le savoir le corps chaud de ma Némésis dans mes bras.


End file.
